


Lost Dreams

by Higuchimon



Series: Scars of Victory [2]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Dark, Digimon OTP Week, Diversity Writing Challenge, M/M, Mind Control, Monthly Restrict Challenge, Off-screen character death implied, One Ship Boot Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Digimon Kaiser is holding a party and Daisuke is in attendance.  Not because he wants to, of course.  But what can he do when he's the only Chosen left?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
**Title:** Lost Dreams  
**Characters:** Ken, Daisuke  
**Word Count:** 1,000|| **Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** Angst, Drama|| **Rated:** PG  
**Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section B13, write a fic of exactly 1,000 words; Written for the One Ship Boot Camp, prompt #33, anymore; Written for the Monthly Restrict #08: write a fic with paragraphs of no more than three sentences; Written for Digimon OTP Week on Tumblr, Day #3, prompt celebrations  
**Notes:** This takes place in an alternate course of events. I really wasn't planning on today's tale to be like this, but it cropped up in my head and wouldn't go away or wait until tomorrow for the official 'Alternate Universes' prompt. So here it is. Though to be honest, I find I'm tempted to write something from Ken's POV in this timeline for tomorrow.  
**Summary:** The Digimon Kaiser is holding a party and Daisuke is in attendance. Not because he wants to, of course. But what can he do when he's the only Chosen left?

* * *

This had to be the absolute, without a doubt, _worst_ party that Daisuke had ever had the displeasure of attending. Normally he liked parties. But this one wasn't a normal party in the slightest, and if he had had a chance, he would've been out of there in a heartbeat. 

“Are you enjoying yourself, Motomiya?” The Digimon Kaiser loomed over him, that far too familiar smirk twisting his lips. 

And there was the reason that he didn't have a chance to get out of there. Not to mention the reason this 'party' was happening in the first place. 

Daisuke twisted his head away and stared up at the ceiling. It wasn't a much more interesting sight than the so-called celebration, but at least it wasn't the Kaiser's smug face. 

“I asked you a question!” 

The collar around Daisuke's neck warmed at the words and he answered without his brain contributing a thought. “No, master.” 

He _hated_ that. But he couldn't stop it. So long as the collar remained around his neck, then the Kaiser's orders had to be obeyed, and those orders included calling his captor 'master'. 

The Kaiser chuckled, reaching to slide his gloved fingers through Daisuke's hair. “I don't see why you're not. This is the celebration of my complete victory over all of the Chosen Children.” 

Daisuke tensed, trying not to think about that, mostly because doing so would've sent him into a frothing rage, and he'd already had five of those against Ken already. They always ended the same way, with the Kaiser using the collar to force him to calm down, grovel in front of him, and apologize for giving a damn about his friends. 

The feel of the Kaiser's hand in his hair didn't help Daisuke calm down and that was made even worse by the fact he knew Ken _knew_ he wouldn't calm down and was doing it just to rile him up even more. 

“Well, I'm not going to celebrate that. Sorry.” He made a point to sound as insincere as he possibly could on that. 

“You will if I want you to,” the Kaiser pointed out, hand slipping down from Daisuke's hair to brush against the collar. “Do want me to want you to?” 

Daisuke's shoulders tensed even further. He'd only spent a few days as the Kaiser's prisoner, his living trophy of victory, but already he could tell when he had an impossible choice in front of him. The Kaiser seemed to like those. 

“No,” he admitted, mostly because he knew if he'd said anything else, Ken would gladly fulfill his threat. He might do it even now, but saying he wanted it would make it happen that much faster. 

Again the Kaiser smirked. “I won't. Not this time.” 

That didn't make Daisuke one bit happier. He forced his attention back to the so-called party. It really was only a party because the Kaiser said it was, not because anyone else there actually looked happy. 

All of the other 'guests' were Digimon of various levels. He couldn't see a single one that didn't have one of the Kaiser's Rings or Spirals on. Their 'enjoying the party' was exactly what Ken threatened to do to him: being ordered to do so. 

The Kaiser's hand brushed by his cheek in a mockery of tenderness. “Tomorrow we're going out to see _my_ world. There are still a few Digimon who haven't gotten word of my victory.” 

Oh, no. He knew what that meant. Time for him to be on display. 

Something of that must've shown in his face, since the Kaiser cupped his chin and stared at him. “You're going to be a very good trophy, aren't you?” 

“Do I have a choice?” Daisuke spat the words out without thinking and the Kaiser smiled even more. 

“No. Not at all. But what other choice would you want, anyway?” 

There were enough answers to that to fill a book or two. Daisuke didn't say anything, though. The Kaiser touched his cheek again. 

“Think of it like this, Daisuke. Living as my trophy, you are still _alive_. You get to think of a glorious future where you can rise up to defeat me and avenge your friends.” 

The Kaiser's smile sent chills down Daisuke's spine. “Everyone needs a fantasy to get them through the hard times, right? And until you accept your place with me, that's all you're going to have.” 

His laugh echoed all throughout the room as he moved to take his place on his throne, gesturing for Daisuke to kneel beside him as he did. Daisuke ground his teeth together, every word he wanted to say locked behind his lips, only because he knew he wouldn't get to say them all. He might get one or two out before the Kaiser ordered him to silence and it just wasn't worth the frustration. 

Defeated, his D-3 shattered, V-mon nothing more than a broken egg, his friends even worse than that, Daisuke slumped down and stared at the floor beneath him. Once again the Kaiser's hand rested on his head, and two words sent a jolt through him. 

“Enjoy this.” 

He didn't have time to wonder about what 'this' was. Ken's hand slowly stroked through his hair and he shuddered all over. If he'd ever needed further proof how much of a complete bastard the Kaiser was, this was it. 

“You're not a Chosen Child anymore,” the Kaiser spoke, and Daisuke could feel the collar forcing him to hear and obey. “You are _mine_.” 

He wanted to deny it so very much, but the collar prevented that. The Kaiser continued. 

“Forget them, Daisuke. Forget about all of them and think only of _me_ from now on, of making _me_ happy.” 

He wanted to fight it. But the Kaiser had designed this collar for him and no fighting was allowed. Slowly Daisuke's shoulders slumped, memories walled up in his mind where he couldn't get to them anymore. 

“Yes, master.” 

The Digimon Kaiser smiled. Victory achieved. 

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
